bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni Heylel
|kanji = ジョバンニ ヒレル |romanji = Joban'ni Hireru |race = Datenshi (formerly Tenshi) |age = Ageless |gender =Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |bloodtype = B |rank= Seraphim |affiliation =The Outsider, Lucifer |occupation = Agent of The Outsider Fallen Seven Member |previous occupation = Heavenly Host General | team = Fallen Seven | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Tougenkyou (Formerly) | marital status = Single | education = Tenshi Education | status = Active | release = }} (ジョバンニ ヒレル, Joban'ni Hireru), otherwise referred to Gio and sometimes as his epithet, Barbarian King (バーバリアン・キング, Bābarian Kingu), was an extremely boastful and arrogant Seraphim-ranked Tenshi who was lulled to the side of Fallen Tenshi God-King Lucifer's Fallen Host during the Great Tougenkyou War, subsequently becoming a Datenshi in the process. As a Datenshi, Giovanni rampaged on the fields of Tougenkyou, inflicting heavy casualties to Michael's loyal Heavenly Host alongside six other Seraphim-ranked Datenshi, whom would be collectively referred to as the Fallen Seven. When Lucifer died at the hands of Michael during the climactic battle of the Tougenkyou War, Giovanni and the Fallen Seven gathered the remnants of the Fallen Host and fled to the to await the call of Lucifer should he ever manage to revive. When The Collapse occurred, Giovanni and the Datenshi believed Lucifer returned and began to make preparations for his arrival, only to see that it was Lucifer's father, The Outsider who came to meet them instead. When The Outsider revealed his plan to revive his departed son, Giovanni and the Datenshi immediately swore their allegiance to their newfound master, becoming just another set of agents to do his bidding. Appearance Personality History was one of the first Tenshi born after The One directly gave birth to their God-King, Michael and Lucifer. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Energy: was widely known amongst the Tenshi to be one of the strongest Seraphim-ranked Tenshi alive, said to be on par to the likes of Seraphiel, the High Commander of Michael's Honour Guard. Kenmei Kosaku Knowledge: As one of the Seraphim-ranked Tenshi (formerly), it was generally presumed Giovanni possessed the necessary knowledge and skill to perform Master-level Kenmei Kosaku. However, Giovannihad never been observed wielding it in public, leaving the true extent of his Kenmei Kosaku unknown. It was more likely that Giovanni favored his other magical abilities far more than Kenmei Kosaku. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Viam Obscurum (暗闇道 (ビアム オスキュラス); Biamu Osukyurasu; Latin for "Way of Blackness"; Japanese for "Way of Dark Residents"): A gross perversion of the Tenshi's own form of advanced combat, Viam Divinitatis, it was intended to serve as a Datenshi's dark mirror to the Tenshi's divine light. Datenshi no longer possessed a pure life force, theirs being dark and corrupt fixture in their hearts, which they used in place of the holy, pulsating aura they once emitted. Rather than a pulsating light, it was now a black and gross shadow, which they used for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary means. Those Datenshi who either made a contract or were allied with the Evil Tenjin The Outsider (like Giovanni for example) possessed an even darker and stronger black aura at their disposal. *'Furvus Motus' (黒体歩 (ブラック モタス); Burakku Motasu; Latin for "Black Movement", Japanese for "Black Body Step"): Negative Emotion Empowerment: As a Datenshi, possessed the unique ability to become stronger by harnessing the negative emotions (lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, envy, pride, and sloth) of those around them. In most cases, it typically revolved around the enhancement of her already existing powers. Additionally, Giovanni utilized negative emotions as a form of sustenance to heal herself without relying on Chiryoku. Giovanni primarily used his pride to fuel himself, such to a degree where his power seemed limitless. Ultima Aditum Khan (カン, Kan) was the name given to 's Ultima Aditum. It was sealed into the form of a Zanbatō. Ultima Aditum Special Ability: The activation of Giovanni's Ultima Aditum greatly enhanced the Datenshi's physical abilities. *'Draco Respirare' ( (); ; Latin for "Dragon's Breath", Japanese for ""): *'Draco Ruina' ( (); ; Latin for "Dragon Crash", Japanese for ""): Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from a famous person, and a demon: Gallery References Documented References Literature References